The Talent Show and More Random Rambles
by sorceress-of-faith
Summary: -----20 years after BreakingDawn-----they live in Wisconsin. And during the school year, a talent show is hosted, Everyone is acting, but one person has a surprise waiting for them. also more random rambles...after their school talent show...
1. The Talent Show

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! No Twilight, or any of the songs!! POSSIBLE SPOILER TO BREAKING DAWN!!

0-0-0

It was seriously crazy. Everyone was talking about it. The talent Show at the school. Alice was acting insane, pulling me and Rose to the mall at any given moment to get outfits. Rose was like 'what ever about it', I was not. Edward laughed, and just let me be kidnapped by them.

Wisconsin High School will never know what hit them. With six vampires in the mix, with perfect voices that already seem like singing, every other student would die in comparison. Tomorrow night that is.

"Earth to Bella!!" Alice called, breaking into my thoughts.

"What?!" I snapped back, rudely. Looking quickly at her I hurried another response. "Sorry, What were you saying?"

"I asked what song are you planning to sing?" she looked quizzically at me. As Alice had already planned to get all of us to sing.

"I'm not singing. I really will not sing."

"Oh, come on Bella," Rose replied holding up a light pink dress up to her. Moving a little, she looked at herself in the mirror, before placing it over her arm. "You have to. Edward is."

"Yeah," I countered, "He is only singing because Emmett dared him to, _and _he would only to make me blush."

Alice popped up, "You can't blush, Bella."

"Well, let's think that." I was shocked at how defensive I was becoming.

They laughed and kept pulling off expensive clothes of the racks. This is going to be crazy. All totally insanely crazy. Maybe I will sing, but I really don't want to. Maybe if I not decide until last minute then Alice will leave me alone. But likely chance. Nessie, or Jake. They can help me. I can decide with them and make them go so Alice can't see. That'll be great. Now all I need to do is get an outfit to go with the song that I might sing.

"Crap." Alice murmured.

"What?" Rose and I asked at once.

"I can't see anything. I wonder who is going to do what? Shit!" Alice cried. All to low for the humans around us to hear.

"Now what!?" I asked standing next to Rosalie.

"The whole talent show is gone. I can't see anything. Really, I can't wait to beat whomever thought about inviting that dog."

I smiled. Alice wouldn't hurt me; that bad. All she might do is threaten me with more shopping and me as her Barbie doll, but I think that I can handle that. All of it would be for a great cause. "And what of Nessie? Is she unimportant?"

"No, Mutt came to mind first." Alice replied grumpily, shifting through more clothes.

Rose and I laughed. "You'll get over it, Alice." I said.

She then pulled out a black evening dress from the rack. Running her fingers down it, Alice smiled an ear to ear smile. "Ness, she'd love this. It'll look amazing on her!"

I looked it over.

"Bella, come on. She's almost sixteen years old. You can stop being the over-protected mother. She _can _wear this."

I signed. "Maybe you're right," I held up a hand to stop her new happy ranting, "but what would Edward say? It is his little girl. And never forget the hairy boy that chases after her. Jake's mind isn't all that clean at times. _And_," I paused, "now most other boys are after her too. So that has to get into consideration. I really think that both Jake and Edward won't want Nessie to be wearing something that would tell the others that she is free. I certainly _do not _want my baby wearing anything like that. Motherly intuition is absolutely needed at timed like this."

Alice shook her head. But the look on Rosalie's face agreed with me.

Together the three of us moved on. Rose and Alice had things in their hands and headed to the dressing room. I on the other hand, moved to the door. Looking at my sisters, I said, "I'll be back over in a few."

One good thing about being at the mall: a lot of stores to look at. This time I decided to go to the music store. When I got there, I was surprised to find Daniel, a boy from my class, behind the register.

"Bella!" he called out, "It's nice to see you."

I smiled at him. He wasn't my favorite, but not my least favorite either. It was like Mike all over again, as Edward said. This time, it was more then Mike to me. "You, too, Dan." I replied, heading to the alt. area. Dan followed.

"You need any help, choosing what you want?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied, not paying him any mind. "I got it covered, thanks." I picked up a CD randomly. Ace of Base. Never heard of them. I thought before I spoke. Thank something that Dan didn't move. "Is there somewhere I can listen to some of these songs?" I asked

He smiled, "Yep. Follow me." And he led me to the back of the store. Pointing to the wall he said, "Scan the CD under the hang out, and put the head phones on. Easy as that, for some people." he smiled, "Not for you, as I can tell that you are one smart person."

I snorted. Very unlike me in front of people, but I did it. "if you can't remember, I sit in behind you in most of our classes, and thus you are able to see my grades sometimes."

"Yeah, but you also sit next to Cullen, who..." he started to say.

"Edward is no smarter then anyone else." _Sorry love,_ I thought. "He is as smart as he is, even if he is smarter then me."

"But he isn't smarter then you." Dan defended me.

I rolled my eyes as his heart rate skyrocketed. He was really nervous to be talking to me about this subject. It was funny. "Yeah he is. Photographic memory." I lied. Mind reading is close to photographic memory.

"But.."

"But nothing. Now if you please I want to listen to this CD to see if there is any songs that I might sing for the Talent show on here." I snapped nicely.

"Yeah, sure." And he finally backed off. I signed and placed the headphones under my ears and scanned the CD. Putting the CD on the top of the shelve I put the 'phones on. I pressed the button for the second song. 'Don't turn around' started.

It was ok. So I went to some other songs. None caught my attention. When I put the headphones back, and turned around I was greeted by a six foot stranger, and a 5'6" little girl.

The girl smiled, and said, low enough for Dan or anyone else to hear, "Hey mom."

"Nessie." I smiled. Hugging her, I looked up to Jacob. "Who brought you here?" I asked.

Jake laughed and said, "You're hubby." He squeezed between my daughter and me, and put his arms around the two of us. "My lovely ladies, may I escort you out of this store, and to the others of the party that you both belong to?"

I looked past the blocky shape in front of me o Ness, "Did you teach him manners?" I asked jokingly.

"yep, and can you tell how well they worked." Ness laughed at her boyfriend. "I almost like the rude, immature Jake." The three of us laughed at that.

We made the way to the middle of the mall. when we got there, Alice and Rosalie were just getting there and Edward was talking to Emment and Jasper on the fountain edge. From ten (plus) feet away, I heard their conversation.

"We can always start up a band?" Emmett suggested.

"Emmett," I called, "the talent show is tomorrow night. What would we learn in the twenty-fours to the event?"

Edward smiled, "she got you there." he said to Emmett, as he pulled me onto his lap from underneath Jacob's arm. everyone smiled, too.

"The drums," Emmett called, "I can learn to drums, Edward the keyboard, alike, Rosalie, Bella and Nessie could sing, Jasper the guitar, and the puppy," Emmett paused.

"Don't hurt yourself, Me," I said, cracking up, "We don't want you to lose any more brain cells then you lose anyway." everyone else burst at that. Except Emmett. He glared at me.

"Little sister, may I remind you that I am still older then you _and _stronger. So you need to be careful that you don't..." he paused and smiled, " Jake, you can also play the guitar."

I chuckled, "Emmett, where is all of this coming from?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed. Edward buried his face in my shoulder, Alice, Rosalie, Nessie, Jacob, and Jasper shook their heads. "Ready to go and get started?"

"More or less, its are you ready to go and practice your song that you are playing for tomorrow night?" Alice asked. She laughed and pulled Rosalie to the door. Both of their arms were full, but they still were able to get out the door.

"I wonder how they are able to get all of that in her Porsche..." I thought out loud.

"Some will end up in my car," Edward said. The rest or us signed. Alice is...out there.

"Let's go home." I said, looking down at my husband.

Jasper was the one that answered. "Let's."

0-00-0 The Next Night 0-00-0

The house lights were down, and spotlights, backlights, and floor lights were up. The commons was lit with strobe lights and the other mentioned lights. Confetti balls were tied up and waiting to be dropped for the winners, and the micas, and speakers were set up all around the stage. My family and I walked in with all the other people. The contestants walk up through the crowd, to reach the stage. Tables were centered in the room, and the food was placed at the back.

The ten of us sat at our respected table and waited for everyone else to come in and the show to start. We didn't have to wait long. The Host of the show stepped on stage and cheers went up through the crowd.

"Welcome, all of you. The students really did a great job this year with inviting their families here. I want to congratulate the largest selling ticket family here: The Matthews!"

A huge, deafening cheer went up to congratulate Daniel's family. We all winced. Our eyes are way to sensitive to this type of noise.

"The next selling family was the Cullen's. And they all grace us with their presences. Welcome to Wisconsin. We all hope that you will like your stay here." There was another deafening roar in the room.

"Some welcome." Jake said. We all smiled at that and clapped along with everyone.

"Alright. Let's get down to business. First, before I ask the very first group to come up, I want to announce the judges. We have four judges here, and I want to thank each one individually and all together. Our first judge is, Ms. Asia Jet. She is one of the theatrical arts teachers here. Next we have Mr. Sam West. As the highest principal here, he graces us with his expertise in some areas of talent. Our next judge is Mr. Shawn Gordon. He was randomly picked from the audience. The last one is me. Mrs. Elizabeth Newton. Enough talking, I want to welcome, up on stage, Marie Maxwell. She will play 'Pieces of the Sun' by Test Your Reflex, on the piano."

Mrs. Newton left the stage as Marie stepped forward to take the mic. Her act went fast. The next few were from the Drama Club. Only three short one-act plays. One was very humorous. The fifth act was Emmett and Jasper's

"Here now is Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale with a drum duo." Mr. Gordon announced. Man, can those two play in-sync with each other. _And _with playing fast, and no mishaps.

Edward looked at me, and I looked at Alice. Alice then looked at Rose. They shrugged. Those two didn't know that their husbands could play drums. Even Esme and Carlisle seemed aghast.

They played the same song twice and even added a solo for each. I was appalled. They finished up and bowed. Leaving the stage, they were hit with a wall of applause.

"Wait!" called Mr. West, "Emmett Cullen will now rap a song that all of us might know, for us! Yeah! By Usher. "

Emmett stuck his tongue out at Alice. Jasper tossed a hat back to the marble statue on the stage. Taking a mic from one of the backstage crew, Emmett beat boxed for a few. Then the music started.

_Usher:_  
Peace up! A Town Down!

_Lil' Jon:_  
Yeah, (Yeah!) OK!

(Usher! Usher! Usher! Usher!)

_Lil' Jon:_  
Lil' Jon!

_Usher:_  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

_Usher (Verse 1):_  
Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is.  
I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me.  
So we decided to chill

Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!  
(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)  
She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",  
That's when I told her I said

_Usher (Chorus):_  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!

_Usher (Verse 2):_  
So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,  
'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)  
But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey.

Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,  
But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she (get low!)  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance and I'm  
Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?  
And I said

_Chorus_

_Lil' Jon:_  
Hey, Luda!

_Ludacris (Verse 3):_  
Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol.  
How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double D's.  
Me and Ursh once more and we leave 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say

_Chorus_

_Ludacris (Bridge):_  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ursher got the voice to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make ya booty go (clap)  
Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)

All of the teen boys in the room, minus the nerds and geeks roared with laughter and applauded Emmett for the show that they only thought they could see in concert. The judges though, looked impaled, but impressed.

"That was very well done." Ms. Jet paused. "We now call another Cullen and Hale to the stage. Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale will be singing 'Looking Glass' By The, uh, is this really an artist? The Birthday Massacre."

Alice and Rosalie nodded. "It's new." Rosalie replied. She and Alice were on stage and the music started.

Waiting, as I'm wanting to.  
Speaking, as I'm spoken to.  
Changing to your point of view  
Fading as I follow you

A boyish notion of false emotion  
These words are spoken, despite my love  
A fool's devotion was set in my motion  
My eyes are open now

It's a glass cage so I can't pretend  
You hide beneath the physical  
I see it coming but I can't defend  
You cut so deep, my belief is gone

Tell me what I want to say  
Save me for another day  
Break me. It's the game you play.  
Hate me as I turn away

(repeat song twice on for each girl)

The applause was enough. The grils were smiling as they left the stage and Emmett and Jasper kissed them lightly as they sat down. Daniel Matthews stood up and went to the stage.

"Danile Matthews is up next with two different skits and a song that he wants to sing to us." Ms. Jet announced.

Dan smiled and began his first skit. It was easy to tuned out. I was looking like I was watching, but I was really watching my daughter. Ness was smiling at Jacob, and looking at me. She winked, and placed a hand on Jake's cheek, indescrepaliy. He looked over at me and smiled.

Oh boy, this is going to be hard. Looking up to Dan I heard that he was ready for the music. Then he looked at me and smiled; the music started and he was still looking at me.

"_Hey baby girl, I've been watching you all day (all day x3)  
Man, that thing you got behind you is amazing (amazing x3)"_

"_You make me want to take you out and let it rain (let it rain x3)  
I know you got a man, but this is what you should say  
Why don't you tell him that  
_  
_I'm leavin', never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies"_

_Girl, we flying on that G-5, G-5  
And we're leavin', never to come back again  
So, call your shorty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that so, so fly  
The one that keep you high  
Have you singing all night like, like  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Man she gon' be singing like  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh"_

"_Now, if I talk it, girl you know that I'ma walk it out (walk it out x3)  
Man, I put my money, money where my mouth is (mouth is x3)  
You're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen (ever seen x3)"_

_I'm leavin', never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl, we flying on that G-5, G-5  
And we're leavin', never to come back again  
So, call your shorty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that so, so fly  
The one that keep you high  
Have you singing all night like, like  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Man she gon' be singing like  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
_  
_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left, left, left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
'Cause we gone and we gone and we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl, you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl, you need to tell him that _

_I'm leavin', never to come back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry, no more them gray skies  
Girl, we flying on that G-5, G-5  
And we're leavin', never to come back again  
So, call your shorty and tell him you found a new man  
The one that so, so fly  
The one that keep you high  
Have you singing all night like, like  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Man she gon' be singing like  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh) _

_She got me singing all night like like like like  
Ooooooh  
Man she got me singing  
She gon' me singing, oh she gon' me singing  
She gon' me singing, girl you gon' me singing "_

The song was over and Edward's grip on my hand could have broken it off if I was still human.

"Relax." I said. I knew he heard me through the noise, but his grip didn't show it. "Edward, think. What does he have more of that you don't? Other then profound sexual images that only Rose and Emmett can show you?"

At that, Edward chuckled and relaxed his grip. He then growled, "Emmett show me that again, and you might be missing some needed body parts."

The table laughed at that and Emmett got a hard, everyone-could-hear-it, smack to the back of his head, courtesty of the blonde beauty across from me.

Daniel left the stage, handing the mic to another girl that looked familiar. She went up on stage and placed the mic on its stand and music started. She smiled at the song. "S.O.S" By the Jonas Brothers. She walked to the edge of the stage and once the vocals started she danced. I admit, she's good.

Like everything else, it went fast. Mrs. Newton spoke, "We will now have a 20 minute intermission. There are refreshments on the table in the back, so please, help yourselves, and we will call when we are ready to start once again. "

Jake was the first to stand at our table, but I countered him faster then he could leave us, "Don't pile your plate. Leave things for other people, and bring a little bit back for us."

He smiled, and replied, "Yes, mother," sarcastically. I growled lightly at him, and Ness weaved her hand through his. They walked to the line.

"I wish that I can do something about those two." Edward whispered to me. I only smiled.

"What could we do?" I asked right back. The look on his face was of surrender. "I feel the same." At that time, Ness and Jake sat down, and Mrs. Newton spoke.

"OK, we are going to start the next round, please, if you are able, sit down and watch, but if not, please be courtesy to the people that are. Come upon stage please, Mr. Edward Cullen." The applause was minor, but all of my family knew that once the audience heard him play, they would be wondering how he played. "he will play multiple different compositions that he wrote for us. They have no names, that he wrote down, but please, listen and we might find them out ourselves."

Edward smiled at me and the rest of the family, then turned to the stage. He walked calmly to the piano that was waiting for him in the middle.

"Esme." He murmured. Only we could hear him. Esme smiled, and Edward played. The sound was perfect. No mishaps, no anything that could be wrong. It was like that first day, over 22 years ago, that I was introduced to the whole family. Without missing a beat, Edward moved to the next song. This one was the one that he wrote after I turned, and Nessie was born. Everyone at the table relaxed and listened to the keys as Edward played them.

Quietly he whispered, "Bella." All of us knew what was coming. My lullaby. And he played it.

The response that it had on me now was like all the other times. I closed my eyes and thought back to the time that I first heard the song. This was all of the firsts tonight that Edward played. He moved to another one that I never heard before.

"Jacob. You earn it." He whispered. Jake chuckled. This one was more up beat then the others. Stronger, rougher, real. It seemed that Edward really wanted to do something for his son-in-law. I really enjoyed it, and I could tell that Jacob did too. Nessie was looking at her father with love in her eyes.

That was the last song that Edward played. The room was dead silent, and no one moved until I started to clap. Edward smiled, almost laughing at me. Once I made another noise, everyone else did the same. I stood up and waited until my darling Edward came to the table. Then I Kissed him, lightly but passionately. The crowd either whispered, or whistled. I broke it off, and Edward pulled me into a hug. I looked up and smiled at him. He sat down and pulled me into his lap.

We got looks, but none that disturbed me then Dan's glare at Edward. I looked him straight in the eye and blinked. I could feel that my eyes went hard, and darkened to a dull gold. He looked away.

"What did you do?" Edward asked as Mikhail went up and started her act.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, feigning innocence.

"You shocked Dan. He won't even look over here anymore." Edward chortled.

"Well, now," I said, "We really don't have to pay him any mind. Anymore. Right?"

"Bella, you always surprise me."

I giggled. "Apparently."

More effects were going on, but none that caught any of our attentions.

"This is our last acts, so please wait afterwards so we could announce the winner." Mrs. Newton declared. She then called out, "May I please have the whole student body of the Cullen family to the stage. We want to announce the first time ever that we have a all-family band at the school."

Edward and I looked at Alice. She shrugged. Jasper and Emmett chuckled and pulled the other four of us to our feet. They tugged all of us to the stage and handed out the instruments. To Alice they handed her a mic, along with Rosalie. Jasper pulled over his head a bass guitar, Emmett an electric guitar, Edward went behind the keyboard, and I was left standing, holding nothing.

Well, the only thing that was left was the third mic, and I really didn't want to sing.

"Uh, guys, I don't want to sing , and if you don't remember, I can't." I whispered franticly to everyone.

"Back-up singer." Rosalie retorted. "Don't worry, Bella, we won't let you get you're hopes down, with not singing."

"Thanks." I dryly replied. I moved to the back and stood behind Rose and Alice. The song started and I didn't do anything . Yet.

The music started and Alice and Rose sang:

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be _

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

The crowd cheered and everyone left the stage. I left the stage with my family and sat down.

Neesie wasn't in her seat and neither was Jake. But I knew where they were. To get everyone to notice that I was leaving, I said, "I'm going to find Ness and Jacob. I'll be back." So I left and went the long way to back stage. There I found them. Waiting for me.

"Ready?" Jake asked. I nodded. He started the music that I had ready, and Ness gave me the mic. The curtain was drawn, and no one suspected anything.

Beyond the curtain, the judges were making their way to the floor, and everyone else was either talking to another person, or getting food. They didn't expect a thing. As Jake turned the volume up, I closed my eyes and started to hum. Nessie slowly drew the curtain open, and I walked to the floor. The lights were down so nobody could see me, well, nobody besides my family.

The Cullen's sat there either frowning at me (Alice), or looking at me with awestruck (Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward) . My husband had pride with the awe in his eyes. I smirked at them.

Jacob and Ness moved away from the open curtains. The music was loud enough, and the lights turned up to land on me. I opened my mouth and sang:

When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned into grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe.

When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins our world

That ended and I began my other song. From ice to fire I will reign.

Tell you where you need to go  
Tell you who you need to be  
Tell you what you need to know  
Tell you when you'll need to leave

But everything inside you knows  
Says more than what you've heard  
So much more than empty conversations  
Filled with empty words

Chorus:

And you're on fire  
When he's near you  
You're on fire  
When he speaks  
You're on fire  
Burning at these mysteries

Give me one more time around  
Give me one more chance to see  
Give me everything you are  
Give me one more chance to be... (near you)

Cause everything inside looks like  
Everything I hate  
You are the hope I have for change  
You are the only chance I'll take

Chorus:  
When I'm on fire  
When you're near me  
I'm on fire  
When you speak  
And I'm on fire  
Burning at these mysteries  
These mysteries...

I'm standing on the edge of me (x3)  
I'm standing on the edge

Chorus:

And I'm on fire  
When you're near you  
I'm on fire  
When you speak  
(yea) I'm on fire  
Burning at these mysteries...

Amazing. That's how I felt. The room was silent, everyone was staring. But I felt invincible. I felt strong. With my head high I walked off stage. Ness hugged me and Jake pounded me on the back.

"Great job, Bells." He whispered. I smiled back at him.

I couldn't tell what it was. The obscene noise that was behind me. Ness was surprised with me, but then she realized that it was the crowd, applauding me. I was surprised.

"That was very surprising." Mrs. Newton said. "I don't know who that was, but she was a amazing. Sad to say but that young lady is not part of the judging, so…"

"Let her," another judge said. "She went up there and sang, so she should be judged." The others agreed. "I give her…" He conversed with the others.

They talked quickly and quietly. And came to the same conclusion. I'm in the top five.

"As the ranking goes, we judges choose the top five and you all chose the winners. So when I call your name, please come to the stage. Edward Cullen, with his piano solos. Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, with there drum duo. Daniel Matthews with his song. Bella Cullen with her two songs. And last but not least, Marie Maxwell with her piano solo."

We all were stage and waited for the verdict. The crowd was murmuring, but me and my family didn't pay any attention to them.

"that was very surprising Bella," Jasper said.

"Very smooth." Agreed Emmett, smiling like a stupid buffoon.

"Close your mouth Emmett," I said, "you look like a buffoon."

Edward chuckled at that. "You were wonderful love." He said as he placed his arms around me.

"thanks." I said, smiling into his eyes. Dan walked up to us.

"You were great Bella." He said, putting his hand out. I looked at it, then a moment later, shook it. When we released, he laughed, "Still nervous?"

"Maybe." I asked confused. "Why?"

"You're freezing."

I replied with a feigned laugh, "Yeah."

Then the lights changed to a royal red and hi-lighter blue. They flashed between that and orange and yellow. The effects were cool.

"The results for the voting are in." Mrs. Newton called. "I will announce in order, the winners. In fifth place we have Miss Marie Maxwell and he piano solo. Fourth place is Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale with the drum duo. Oh, yeah, please come receive your prize as I call you. In third we have Daniel Matthews with his song. Second we have…Cullen. She did a wonderful job with her voice, and the choosing of her songs. He did a great job with, well, everything on the piano. With the voting of the judges and the audience, there is a tie. First place with go to both Bella and Edward Cullen."

All of us were surprised. I was not expecting that. Edward squeezed me around the waist and I laughed. The confetti was let lose. All the people on stage came over and congratulated us. On the ground, the floor went up in a noise that was unnoticed by me and Edward. We were in a lip-lock. I was so proud of myself, and Edward. We looked at each other through the haze of multi-colored paper scraps.

The pandemonium was enough to make all the vampires in the room flinch. But through the whole time, I couldn't stop smiling.

After awhile everything died down, so the request was heard. "Play together!" was heard throughout the room.

We smiled at each other. The piano was pulled out by Emmett and Jasper, and Edward was pulled down by his brothers. Gently enough that his bottom wouldn't break the seat. He pulled me down with him. I was handed a mic.

The stage was cleared and the lights softened. Edward started one song, and I waited to hear it out. Then he played my lullaby. I couldn't do anything. He then started another song. I listened to it and then I begun to sing:

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

Pandemonium was ear-splitting. It was amazing to be singing with my husband, and to be with the rest of the family. The applause was amazing. I loved it. I felt amazing.

"You're amazing." Edward said.

I turned to look at him sharply. "I didn't do anything to allow you to read my mind!!" I whispered, shocked.

He chuckled. "But that is what I feel about you."

"I know. I'm totally amazed at myself too."

"Bella, love, when will you ever see yourself as you truly are?"

"Probably when I get to see others through a different pair of eyes." I joked. He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know."

Alice was in my face then. A little mad, but more surprised and awestruck. She pulled the two of us up and off the seat. I couldn't brace myself for what she did next.

She ended up pulling the whole family on top of us. Seriously, if I was human, I would have been a damn bloody mess on the stage. I laughed at that thought.

"Gosh, Bella, I didn't think that you being mentally inadaptable consisted of inviting the dog to be the one that would pound me to the ground." Alice snickered.

I laughed and messed with her hair. She glared at me. Esme walked up to me and Edward.

"You two are wonderful." She said. Carlisle came up behind her, and grinned at us.

"I would have to say the same. There may be a time that you two will have to perform together again."

Emment then globbered us. Leaning over both of us, he smirked, "Hey Bella, what type of underwear made you do this? Tell me it isn'.." Edward _and _I _and _Rosalie clobbered his head.

"That's my wife you're talking about!" Edward snarled, at vampire speed.

"That is just perverted! Emmett I can't believe that you had that thought!" I screeched at the same speed and at the same time.

"Emmett! That is unnecessary!" was an echo that was heard after Edward and my comment. Emmett was hit over the head more then twice after that. It seemed as if the whole family hit him. It was a laughing fair.

0-0-0-0

_Well, that went better then I expected. I had fun and I know that everyone else did too. _

0-0-0-0

Reveiw!! Please!! Songs: Yeah! - Usher; Leavin' - ?; Looking Glass - The Birthday Massarce; Why can't I - Liz Phair; Switchfoot - On Fire; Within Temptation - Ice Queen; Lifehouse - You and Me;


	2. Nessie's Prank

Purple Disclaimer: I own everything! I even own the idea of the prank!

To sorcerousfang: the idea truly belongs to you, and the disclaimer of that part is false.

To Stephenie Meyer: the characters of Twilight belong to you, I really only wish to own the books (which I do).

Orange Disclaimer: I own nothing! SobSob

0-0-0

Nessie's P.O.V.

"Nessie!" someone whispered fiercely in my ear, "Nessie!"

"What?" I mumbled, sleepily. I turned over and pulled the covers over my head more.

"Ness, wake up!" the voice said, pulling the edge of my blankets a little bit.

It was my mother. I really wonder what she wants. "Whadda want?" I asked again sleep deprived.

"Honey, it's only eight in the morning," she said. "And your father is out hunting with your uncles and aunts. Carlisle and Esme are here and are decorating the house for your father's birthday. You need to get ready to."

"Is Jakey going to be there to?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yes, so's Seth and Carlyle." My mom whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I inquired.

She was silent. "I don't know."

I sat up and stretched. "Once again I ask. What do you want me for?"

She smiled, "I want to play a prank on your father. Correction: _I want you to play a prank on your father." _

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But get one other person on it too." She paused. "And make sure that you and whomever you get to do it with you are not thinking about it being a prank. Ok?"

I nodded. "I got it. And I think I know what to do _and _who I want to do it with."

She laughed and hugged me. "That's my girl." She said. Getting up, she left.

0-0-0-0

It was only an hour after my mother woke me up that I knocked on the office door of Grandpa Carlisle.

"Come in," he called from with in. When I opened the door, he smiled. "What can I do for you Nessie?"

"Mom wants me to pull a prank on Dad. And she said that I could have one other person that could help me. Well, I thought of you. Maybe I can see about Jake to help too, but I need your help more." I explained.

"Go now." He leaned back in his chair.

"well, I want to prank my dad with saying that I'm, um, pregnant." I put out.

Gramp's eyebrows went up. "Are you?" he asked.

"No!" I replied, shocked that he would pass it like that. And saying it calmly. "How could I? I'm only sixteen! Jake would never do anything like that to me!"

"I know that. I was just making sure."

I rolled my eyes, slowing my heartbeat down. As much as it would. "Will you help me?" I asked.

"Yes. I will."

"Thanks Gramps!" I exclaimed. Jumping around him, I ended up landing on the desk next to him. "Ok, how are we going to plan it. I know that I can keep a straight face and my mind were dull and numb, but can you think of anything else other then the straight out answer to the prank?"

"Ness, I have been here with your father more then you have," he laughed, "So yes. I can – I will – be able to keep the straight answer out of my head. Don't tell anyone else. They will have to find out when Edward does. Alright?"

I smiled. "I can't wait. After everything is done I want to tell everyone. Is that ok?"

He nodded. "Yes. Now go. I have to get some work done before tonight. Go, have some fun without your father and everyone else for that matter." He paused, "What if you go with Jacob, Seth and Leah in the woods. And remind them of the party."

I hugged him and raced out; after calling, "Thanks Grandpa!"

0-0-0

I raced out with Jake and Seth. Leah was being picky about who she wanted to hang out with. I didn't tell them of my prank that I was going to do, but I did remind them of my father's birthday party that was still going on. I was only out there for a little bit then my mom called me in. Well, she called Jacob in. I wanted to be with him so I followed.

When I got in mom winked at me, thinking that it was Jake that I planned the prank with. Was she so wrong. I smiled at her; let her think that it was Jake that I planned it with.

Tonight is going to be a blast.

0-0-0 That Night 0-0-0

Dad was so relaxed. When he got home from hunting, all of them, him, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Alice were all refreshed. It felt good, but I could pretty much blame that on Uncle Jasper.

I guess Mom had some plans for Dad too. She teased him, and everything else. But I couldn't find anything funny with it.

"It's because you weren't there to understand It." He explained to me once. But I was ok with that, but things like that still happened. It was like when he and mom were on their honeymoon, mom mentioned that they still had to pay Grandma Esme back for the head board that they broke. Mom mentioned that after he opened a large gift. Well, it was another bed frame for their room. Payment is grand.

Uncle Em's wasn't that practical. For me anyways. Apparently, Aunt Alice and him picked it out. It was an…I don't know it was, But later I think it will be target practice. Maybe he'll post the picture the Uncle Emmy blew up of Mom and some other guy on it. When he got that gift, Uncle was hiding behind Grandpa. Apparently, Daddy couldn't hurt him then.

But when he opened the present, his eyebrows went far up to his forehead.

"Bella, is that you and Mike Newton?" he asked.

Mom looked at the and her eyes went wide. "Yeah. It…My God Emmett, where did you get this!?"

Uncle Emmett laughed. "Sources. Epp!"

"Where?" Mom asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Sources! Sources!"

"Bella, when did this happen?" Daddy asked.

"Um, before we were officially dating." Mom reencountered.

"Before the Port Angeles incident?"

"Yeah, probably…"

"Oh, Well," he looked at Uncle Emmett, "Thank you, Emmett for a very nice picture of my wife."

That was letting him off easy. The next was from Grandpa. It was a very old book, in a language that I couldn't read. But Daddy could. It was annoying.

Aunt Rose's gift was…different. Again I didn't know what it was. I also didn't get to see anything that Mom gave him.

At last it was my turn. I gave him my gift. And I still had to wait for my prank. That would come later. The gift was a composition that I wrote for him on the piano. After giving him the disc, I played the piece live. Everyone was surrounding the piano, but Daddy was sitting next to me.

"That is amazing, Ness." He said, hugging me.

"thank you daddy." I said back.

So it went from there. Jakey carved him a wolf just like mommy's and Seth, a carving of his own and a dog whistle. I have the same one. It's always around my neck.

"Matches Nessie's" Dad commented.

The wolves nodded. "We can't all ways hear you if you call, but this is a single pitch, lower then an actual dog whistle, but we can hear it. Ness calls it as one single, long note. You can use two. One of us will answer." Jake said.

Grandma Esme walked into the room. "Cake is done for you guys." She nodded towards me, Jake, Seth and Carlyle. "Everyone who wants a piece come in the kitchen." The four of us left. I glanced at Gramps as I passed him; he smiled. He knew what was coming up next.

I got a small piece of cake and went back to the living room. I sat down on the floor. Jake ended up sitting right behind me with Seth and Carlyle next to him. We talked for a bit, and then I left the room. Freezing in the kitchen, I paused. My heart rate accelerated. _Everyone _heard it. But Carlisle came into the room.

I brought my hand close to his cheek. He nodded, so I placed on his cheek. I reminded him of the conversation earlier that afternoon. He nodded again. And we went back to the room.

"Uh, Dad, I have something to tell you…" I stopped there; I was standing off towards Aunt Rose.

"What is it, Ness?" My mother was confused.

"Well,…um…" I couldn't get it out.

"What she is trying to say is that she is pregnant." Carlisle finished for me.

I saw that Jake went pale under his tan, and Daddy went a deathly gray. Mom was looking at me with shock and glee. Everyone else was looking back and forth from me and my Daddy.

He finally spoke, "Is it true, Ness?"

I nodded, not trusting my thoughts around him. But I felt a cool grip around me, so I glanced to Mom. She winked at me. I looked back to Daddy, then to Jakey. I chewed my lip. He looked like he swallowed a snake. I felt bad about popping this on him. But then again…I didn't. I looked at my dad. He was looking – no, he was glaring – at Jacob.

"Jacob." He started to say. The Jake interrupted him,

"NO, you listen, I couldn't…"

"Both of you stop. I'm kidding, I am not pregnant. It was only a prank. Yes, I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. Jake, baby, I'm sorry that I pulled it on you like that. Daddy,…it was meant for you, so I'm disappointed that it didn't go as I thought."

He stopped me. "What was the way that you planned it?"

I didn't say a thing. "You don't know?!" I was shocked.

"Oh, right. Bella, you can stop now." Gramps said.

"I'm not doing anything." Mom said. All of us were confused. Or was it that I really didn't think this through and pretend that I would know that Daddy would react like.

"Uh…" no one spoke. "well, I want to wish you a happy birthday…" I said before running out of the room.

I ran out of the house with no one following me. I ran across to our little cottage in the woods. In my room I collapsed. I broke down and laughed; I couldn't help it.

My Daddy was the easiest person to fool if you take it the right way.

0-0-0

I fell asleep laughing. I felt mom lift me into a more comfortable position, but nothing after that .

0-0-0

Bella's P.O.V.

"Edward," I started after I settled Ness in bed, "I asked her to pull a prank on you. I did not know what she planned to do until Carlisle came to tell me."

Edward raised a brow. "Bella, do you know that our daughter is a full blooded prankster?"

I looked at him confused.

"You prank, and I prank. She gets it from both sides." Edward said. "So do you know my prank now?!" Before I can answer or react, I was on the bed, underneath him. "I get to prank you." He disappeared.

I laid there thinking of where he could have gone. Nessie's room. I ran to her room. He wasn't there. I waited. He didn't show.

So I ran out of the house, following his scent.

0-0-0

Nessie's P.O.V.

--The night after the party--

Mom and Daddy haven't showed yet. Gramps thinks that they are chasing each other across Canada. They might as well be.

About twenty-four hours after my little prank on my dad and boyfriend, I figurered something out:

_I am really pregnant. Hell is going to boil over when Daddy and Jakey find out…Shit!!_

0-0-0-0

I hope that everyone enjoyed that. Please R&R and tell your friends!!


	3. I declare a Rematch!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor the game of chess. Mentioning of rematch of Chess…sorcerousfang, you owe me one…I think…

I suppose that everyone knows or remember the time when Edward and Alice played Chess in Eclispe, right? Well this is how Alice reacts after the game and such…

90210….90210…yeah, I am bored….90210…90210

(The game is going on…between Edward and Alice…)

Alice's P.O.V.

I knocked my King over. Edward was to damn hard, but easy to play Chess with…grrr, I hate it.

Wait! WAIT! WAAIIIITTT!! I know what I can do.

"I want a reamatch!!" I cried. I paused. "With Bella!" And I swept my hand to her direction, then across further toward the door. I crushed the wall and knocked over a vase that Esme didn't really care about..

"But.." Bella started to say. But I interrupted her.

"Edward, get up and let her sit down." I ordered. He listened. Wow…little person has power!

Bella sat down slowly. "I don't know how to play really…" she trailed off.

"All you need to know is this: Pawn (I lifted one up) can only move forward, and kill diangonal, and could only move one space at a time; Rook (held up) can only move in a straight line, at any rate; Knight (showed one) moves in an L pattern, all at once; Bishop (again lifted one up) can only move in a diangonal line, as much as you like; Queen (pointed to it) can do about anything and the King (pointed to it too) can only move one space at a time. All of the royals ( I swept my hand over the back row) can go forward and backward. Pawns cannot. To win you have to takeout the other person's King. Can you remember that?" I asked.

She nodded.

"White goes first." I mentioned to her.

She moved one pawn up. (Bella)

I countered it with one of my own.

She moved another. (B)

So did I.

Then she moved one of her knights. (B)

I moved my bishop.

Pawn forward. (B)

Bishop back.

Rook over. (Bella)

Knight up and over.

Pawn forward. (B)

Knight once again.

Pawn took out my Knight. (B)

Edward nodded. So I moved my bishop.

She moved a pawn forward. (B)

I moved my rook.

Moved her bishop. Took out my bishop. (B)

I swore. Everyone laughed. I moved my last bishop. Took out one of her pawns.

Took out my Bishop. (B)

Moved my knight.

She moved hers. (B)

I moved my knight.

She moved her pawn. (B)

I moved the knight in front of her king. "Check."

She moved he bishop and took out the knight. (B)

I moved a rook.

She moved her bishop. (B)

I moved my other rook.

She moved her Knight. (B).

I moved my Rook back.

She took out my Queen. (B) "Check?" she said.

Damnit! I thought, and said it out loud, Everyone laughed. So I moved my rook over and took out the knight that took my Queen.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Check and Mate!" She moved her bishop to take out my King.

"Dammnit!!" I cried!

Everyone was laughing at me.

"How did you do that Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She decided to do too many moves, so I wouldn't See what she would really do." I growled.

"But I made so many obvious moves that you could have stopped. " Bella said…

I was silent. "Damnit! I declare a rematch!!"

"MaryAlice Cullen! Watch your language," Esme laughed.

0-0-0

_grrr….today did not go as planed… Damnit Bella, I was supposed to win!!_

0-0-0

Sorry that I didn't add any more details. I am not that good at Chess, and don't know anymore moves and I certainly do not know any of the spots…sorry once again, but I hoped that you liked it…


End file.
